


Everything is going to be fine...

by Dauntlessbadwolf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Hurt Peter, M/M, Memory Loss, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker - Freeform, Protective Wade, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, in some ways also wade is hurt, ispired to 50 first dates, mentions of avengers, mentions of first meeting, only wade knows the secret identy of Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntlessbadwolf/pseuds/Dauntlessbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the story:<br/>-You know, I like more the ‘Daddy’ role-playing than the ‘Auntie’ one.- Said Wade. He took a seat next to Peter and he gave to him a big smile. –Maybe we can do that after breakfast, you know that I’m not good in role-playing until 10 a.m.- This time Wade laughed.<br/>-Role-playing? What do you talking about? I don’t even know who you are!- Peter was a little bit angry, who the hell was this guy and why he talked about the “Daddy role-playing”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is going to be fine...

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: READ ME, I’M IMPORTANT!  
> Hi guys, this is my first attempt to write something in English (it’s not my native tongue), be kind with me if there are some mistakes. If you want to be my beta-reader please let me know –I enjoy learning new things- ;^;  
> So, talk about the story: this is my first Spiderman/Deadpool and it’s partially based on a prompt that I found on Tumblr and on a film that I love "50 First Dates".  
> I hope you like it C:

That night Wade followed  Peter when he went out for doing his Spider-Man stuff. Honestly he didn't care what his boyfriend /or friend with benefits, it depends on the point of view/ did in name of Spider-Man /or whatever he did in his spandex suit/, but he was worried about him because he was still injure from his last battle with Rhino, oddly his healing factor was much slow than normal. So, Wade wore his Deadpool suit and followed the boy  hoping that villains would take a break for that night.  
For the Merc with a Mouth was hard to follow the _Spider_ , despite the wounds he was still fast and agile and he lost him  twice, but fortunately always he found a way to find the boy . Wade saw Peter entered  in an alley , maybe to take some rest from his cannonball run between the New York’s buildings so, he sat on the edge of a building in front of the alley ready for everything.  
Time passed and Spider-Man was still in the alley, Deadpool was about to get off from the building to reach his boyfriend when he saw an explosion and then the Green Goblin appeared. For a second Wade’s heart lost a beat, he knew the Goblin and he also knew that that battle would not be easy for the boy, maybe he should have intervened but Peter could never forgive him, he always said that he could won his battles by himself, but when Wade saw the Goblin hit his baby-boy against a wall he couldn’t resist anymore and eventually he intervened in the battle.  
Spider-Man was lying on the ground surrounded by the rubbles of a wall, Deadpool bent over the body of the boy and he took him into his arms.  
-Are you okay?- He asked.  
Peter moaned a little, maybe Wade touched a bruise or something. –Yeh, ‘m good.- He murmured. -What are you doing here, Wade?- Then he asked surprised by the presence of the merc.  
-I’m protecting your ass, baby-boy.- Wade said before let himself go to a laugh.  
Peter set himself free from his boyfriend’s arms and he attempted to get up from the ground.  -I don’t need your help, I can handle the Goblin.-  
-I saw how you can handle him, especially that wall over there!-  
Spider-Man was about to lose his calm, sure, he was still a little bit weak from his last battle with Rhino, but he was still able to kick the Goblin’s ass, he didn’t need anybody’s help. Peter took some steps in order to get away from Wade; the merc should have learned the difference between their _love life_ and _work_ ; they was partners in their everyday life, but they weren’t working partners.  
-You know that I prefer working alone.- Peter said before he shot his webs against a wall recovering the battle.  
Deadpool was mad at him, how could he say that? He was worried about him and all he wanted to do was given a hand to his _Hero_!  
“What Batman would do in a situation like that?” Thought Wade. “Probably he would help Robin in order to save the day, even if he didn’t want to be helped!”  
-I’m coming Robin!- Shouted Deadpool.  
The merc ran toward the battle with his hands on his guns ready to shoot the Goblin to dead /maybe this was too much/.  
-Who’s Robin?!- Asked Spider-Man.  
-Never mind, Spidey.- Answered Wade began to shoot to the Goblin.  
  
The battles was hardest than Wade expected, the Goblin was strong. Deadpool glanced Peter, the boy was tired, maybe he would bring his boyfriend at home, for this time they wouldn’t finish their work, the health of Peter was more important now, but when he tried to approach to Spider-Man the Goblin threw a bomb into Spidey direction.  
When the fog swelled Wade found Peter unconscious on the ground and there was no trace of the Goblin.  
  
  
  
Peter softly moaned and covered his head with the blanket when the morning sunshine reached his face.  
 –Aunt, please close the curtains, I don’t wanna go to school… give me five minutes more…- He murmured.  
Wade, who didn’t sleep that night because he was too worried for Peter, laughed at the sound of that sentence, he was happy that Peter was fine.  
He came closer to Peter’s ear.  
-C’mon Petey, you don’t want to be late for school, right?- Softly whisper Wade in his boyfriend’s ear.  
Peter moaned again, this time for his wounds “What I did last night?” he thought while he puts off the blanket from his head, his eyes was still close. –What’s for breakfast?-  
-Pancakes, baby-boy.-  
-You’re the best, auntie.- Said Peter with a smile on his face. He slowly opened his eyes  and the first thing that he noticed was that he wasn’t in his room anymore. Immediately he got up and sat on the bed, with his eyes he travelled into the room: he saw some posters of old TV series on the walls, some pictures of himself with another guy with strange scar on his face, there was a small disordered library and some weapons on the walls like there were trophies. The room was pretty messy, there were clothes everywhere and his Spider-Man suit was on a chair next to the bed with another suit. Throughout the window he could see the New York’s landscape, so he was still in New York, but where? This wasn’t his aunt’s home.  
 -You know, I like more the ‘Daddy’ role-playing than the ‘Auntie’ one.- Said Wade. He took a seat next to Peter and he gave to him a big smile. –Maybe we can do that after breakfast, you know that I’m not good in role-playing until 10 a.m.- This time Wade laughed.  
-Role-playing? What do you talking about? I don’t even know who you are!- Peter was a little bit angry, who the hell was this guy and why he talked about the “Daddy role-playing”?  
-C’mon Petey, stop joking, your pancakes are getting cold.- Said Wade before he left the room.  
Peter left the bed and took a T-shirt from the ground and he put it on. He looked again the room in particularly the photos, in every single picture he was there along with Scars Guy, but why? Who was that guy and why he had so many photos of him? He went into the kitchen, followed the smell of pancakes, as the bedroom also the kitchen was a mess, maybe the entire flat was a mess. Peter took a seat and he watched his plate full of pancakes.  
-I don’t want to hurt your feeling or something else dude, but why you made so many pancakes and why I was in your bed?- Asked Peter, he prefer to kept the question about the photos to himself. His Spider sense was tingling, maybe Scar Guy was dangerous, but what could he do? His Spider-Man suit was on a chair in the bedroom this means that he knew his secret?  
-My mom always said that Pancakes are never enough and they smells like victory, don’t you think?- Said Wade began to eat his pancakes. –You was in my bed because your my baby-boy.- Wade blinked to his boyfriends and eventually Peter blushed a little, he began to feel a little bit uncomfortable.  
-Yeh, sure, your… baby-boy.- Peter laughed awkwardly. –So, why I am really here? Work? I saw another suit addition to mine in your bedroom. You are a Super-Villain or something like that? -  
-You must be joking Petey.-  
-Stop calling me ‘Petey’ I don’t know you!- Shouted Peter.  
Wade began to understand that Peter wasn’t joking or playing, he was too serious, maybe during the last explosion, yesterday, he beat his head on the ground, damn, he should have checked it better after the battle!  
-Okay okay…-Said Wade. –I’m Wade Wilson: HI, now you know me.-  
-Okay Wade, now: why I am really here?-  
-What do you remember from last night?- Wade Asked.  
Peter was surprised by that question. -I went out with some friends, then Mr. Stark called me for a mission.-  
-What kind of mission?-  
-Mr. Stark ordered to me to follow a guy _merc something_ , I don’t know he has a strange name.-  
-The Merc with a Mouth?- Wade smiled, so the night when they met, Spidey was on a mission, on behalf of Avengers, to captured him? This was so romantic.  
Wait a minute.  
Spider-Man was on a mission to capture him last night, this means that the beat on the ground deleted the last years of their life together? Where was the Professor X when someone needed him?!  
-Yes, him!- Said Peter. –Emh…Wade, are you okay?-  
-I don’t know…I have a flashback right now.-  
Peter stared at the man: what means he had a flashback?  
-Okay ‘m good.- Said Wade watching the boy, so he didn’t remember anything of their life, this was hard to handle.  
–You’re Spider-Man and that’s so crazy, man! Hi, Deadpool, big fan.-  
-I-I know who you are, you already introduced yourself… wait Deadpool? How you know that I’m Spider-man?!-  
-The one and only.- Said Wade. –I know lots of things about you Peter Parker also knew as the Amazing Spider-Man nephew of May Parker from New York City.-  
-Do you just popped out from an episode of Games of Thrones?-  
 -I thought you never would have noticed, sweetums!-

**Author's Note:**

> { I promise that the next chapters will be longer, this was just a little test of my skills.  
> I Hope you enjoy the story, I know it's only the hint /the beginning/ but for me was very hard to write :"  
> If someone would be my beta-reader for the next chapters just them let me know.  
> Thank you for have read my story C:}


End file.
